


Il massaggio di Sam

by Grethan27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grethan27/pseuds/Grethan27
Summary: I ragazzi tornano nel motel dopo una dura caccia un po' doloranti.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Era un altro venerdì sera come gli altri. Bobby aveva chiesto ai ragazzi di prendersi cura di un caso in cui lui non poteva agire. Si trattava di una strega e si sa che Dean ha sempre odiato le streghe. Non le riteneva combattenti validi e sicuri contro cui lottare, ma ciò non aveva fermato i fratelli Winchester ad occuparsi del caso e risolverlo. L'unico errore che fecero fu quello di non prepararsi un piano prima di entrare nella casa della donna per combatterla e si sono presto ritrovati scaraventati entrambi contro il muro. Inutile dire che la botta si sarebbe presto sentita e che quindi avrebbero dovuto concludere il tutto prima dell'ascesa dell'adrenalina. Uccisero la strega appena in tempo e si ritrovarono presto contro il cofano dell'impala, pieni di lividi e sangue (a quanto pare la strega non viveva senza una forma magica di bodyguard ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro che ricordava molto un vampiro mezzo mutato). Si ritrovarono presto a sorseggiare una birra che conservavano da tempo nel baule: la stanchezza non li rendeva molto loquaci e nessuno dei due commentò quanto la bevanda fosse sgasata o calda. Fu Dean il primo a proferire parola ma si notava che in realtà il suo intento era semplicemente quello di rimuovere quella quiete che si era venuta a creare. Non che fosse estremamente fastidioso o imbarazzante ma era risaputo che Dean preferisse una battuta facile ad un silenzio tombale.  
"Sai Sammy, quella strega aveva i tuoi stessi capelli, sicuro non foste lontani parenti?" disse Dean con il suo solito fare desisorio "Avresti potuto chiederle che balsamo usasse prima che le sparassimo".  
Ciò che ricevette fu una lungo e falsamente scioccato sguardo che non lasciò molto all'immaginazione. "Dean se sei geloso dei miei capelli basta dirlo e ti insegno qualche trucco, non c'è bisogno che ti nascondi dietro queste battute".  
Il fratello maggiore rimase scioccato solamente per qualche millisecondo prima di riacquistare quel famoso ghigno che così tanto lo contraddistingueva dagli altri "Oh Sammy l'unico che qua potrebbe insegnare trucchetti sono io" rispose e con questa ultima frase si alzò e si mise al volante dell'Impala prima che Sam potesse rispondergli.  
Un quarto d'ora e quattro canzoni rock dopo si ritrovarono alla porta della loro stanza del motel che poco prima avevano affittato. Solo in quel momento si resero conto di quanto in realtà fossero stanchi e stremati e, senza neanche cambiarsi né farsi una doccia, si infilarono sotto le coperte dei loro letti e caddero in un sonno profondo. \----- Si svegliarono il giorno dopo che erano quasi le due del pomeriggio, affamati e non del tutto profumati. Si fecero una doccia, andarono al ristorante più vicino e si presero hamburger ed insalata senza badare a spese. Dean si ritrovò a chiedere una doppia porzione utilizzando la scusa del 'scusatemi ma sono incredibilmente stanco' e se ne tornarono in motel. Solo lì si accorsero che qualcosa non andava, o almeno Sam si accorse che Dean si muoveva strano. "E' una cosa da niente" aveva risposto Dean alla domanda sul perché si muovesse tutto storto con le spalle e fu solo dopo mezz'oretta buona e venti suppliche forzate che il fratellino finalmente gli estrapolò le parole di bocca: a quanto pare il nostro caro Dean, all'atterraggio da quel famoso volo che la strega aveva fatto fare ai ragazzi, era caduto con tutto il suo peso sulla spalla sinistra e non riusciva più a muoverla liberamente. A dirlo tutta non la si poteva neanche toccare dal dolore che provava ma questo Sam non doveva per forza saperlo. "Lascia che ti aiuti" aveva detto il minore e Dean non riuscì a resistere a quegli occhi che lo pregavano di aiutarlo, quegli stupidi "puppy eyes" che il più piccolo ha sempre utilizzato per ottenere tutto quel che desiderava. Gli fece togliere la maglietta per ispezionare la ferita ma non c'era alcun graffio da dover essere disinfettato e cucito. Era semplicemente una gran bella botta che si sarebbe sistemata con il tempo. Peccato che la botta non se ne andò neanche nel giro di una settimana e il maggiore dei due Winchester fu trascinato forzatamente dall'altro all'ospedale. A quanto pare non era nulla che con un massaggio non potesse essere rimesso a posto ma con la mancanza di denaro che ha sempre contraddistinto i due fratelli, se ne tornarono a casa con una preoccupazione e un dubbio in più. "Se vuoi posso provarci io" aveva proposto Sam una volta tornati in hotel e non fu che fino al giovedì della settimana dopo la caccia che Dean acconsentì. Alla fine non sarebbe stato nulla di grave, un fratello che aiuta l'altro nel momento del bisogno, nulla di strano o eccessivamente effeminato, aveva pensato Dean.

\-----  
Ancora nella loro stanza Sam fece sdraiare Dean sul suo letto, gli fece togliere la maglietta e gli impose di non muoversi. Si alzò un attimo per prendere dell'olio dalla borsa e si sedette accanto al fratello a bordo del letto. Non voleva che l'altro si sentisse troppo a disagio e per questo cercò di lasciargli comunque tutto lo spazio di cui necessitava.  
"Quando ero a Stanford presi delle lezioni con Jess su come fare massaggi, nulla di eccezionale o complicato, ma penso che con un minimo di impegno possa riuscire a fare un buon lavoro" disse mentre lasciava cadere alcune gocce di olio sulla schiena del fratello. Dean era sdraiato accanto a lui con il volto rivolto dalla parte opposta e ascoltava come le parole che stesse pronunciando Sam cadessero dalle sue labbra come dolci, serene e spensierate. Sam cominciò a spalmare l'olio sulla schiena del fratello e in ogni punto in cui passavano le sue mani Dean sentiva il calore espandersi. Sebbene non lo avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce, il ragazzo sapeva quel che faceva e cominciò a rilassarsi fin da subito, abbandonandosi a quelle mani che con così tanta destrezza rendevano il dolore alla spalla un ormai lontano ricordo.  
Le mani di Sam si muovevano lungo tutta la sua schiena, passando attraverso le scapole fino ai muscoli del collo, per poi scendere verso il basso andando a premere sui muscoli a fondo della schiena. Ripeteva poi il processo modificando la pressione che ogni volta poneva nei passaggi. I polpastrelli scorrevano dolcemente per tutta la sua schiena e sapevano trovare i posti più dolorosi del suo corpo. Man mano che la sessione continuava Dean si accorse che così come diminuiva il dolore, al contrario aumentava il piacere, fino a rendersi conto, con rammarico, che un nuovo problema era insorto. Cercò di far finta di niente e non disse nulla a Sam ma la voglia di alleviare quella pressione nel basso ventre si stava facendo sempre più insopportabile. Cercò in tutti i modi di farselo andare via, pensando a qualunque cosa disgustosa e letale gli venisse in mente, ma quelle mani sulla sua schiena rendevano ogni suo piacere incredibilmente piacevole, trasformando tutto in bellissimi sogni.  
Ad un certo punto Sam riaprì bocca e gli chiese come pensasse stesse la sua spalla per interrompere almeno un minimo quel silenzio che si era venuto a creare, ma tutto quel che ricevette furono piccoli e quasi inesistenti mugolii. Riprovò più volte con domande diverse ma Dean non ne voleva sapere di aprir bocca e rispondere coerentemente alle sue richieste. Alla fine si arrese e continuò il massaggio senza ricevere le risposte che desiderava, ormai aveva capito che da Dean non avrebbe ricevuto altro e si limitò a pensare che stesse facendo un buon lavoro, sebbene il diretto interessato non rispondesse.  
Se da una parte c'era Sam dispiaciuto per le domande dette al vento, dall'altra c'era Dean dispiaciuto perché non poteva rispondere al fratello: avrebbe voluto far conversazione, complimentarsi con Sammy perché stava facendo un bellissimo lavoro, ma se mai avesse aperto bocca quel che poteva uscire avrebbe reso tutto decisamente molto imbarazzante. Non è una cosa da tutti i giorni essere capaci di far eccitare il proprio fratello inconsciamente e di sicuro Dean non voleva vedere che cosa sarebbe successo se Sam se ne fosse accorto. Grazie ma no. Per questo motivo si limitò a risposte a bocca chiusa, che non permettevano ai suoi pensieri incauti di uscire dalla sua bocca e rendere il fratello partecipe del suo momento di eccitazione più sbagliato degli ultimi venticinque anni.  
Dopo un'oretta arrivarono alla conclusione silenziosa che il massaggio bastasse e fosse arrivato alla fine. Il minore si alzò e andò a lavarsi le mani, mentre Dean rimase a letto a pancia in giù per aspettare il momento in cui la sua erezione fosse passata. Fu solo dopo dieci minuti dalla fine che ringraziò il fratello e si complimentò, alzandosi (con un problema risolto fra le gambe) e stiracchiandosi e si offrì di andare a comprare la cena, dato che ormai si erano fatte le sette di sera.  
Finita la cena optarono per andare a letto e decisero che la sera dopo sarebbero andai a bere qualcosa insieme al bar più vicino. Uno voleva ubriacarsi per dimenticare l'incidente di quel pomeriggio e l'altro voleva semplicemente passare una bella serata con l'altro. Spensero le luci e si addormentarono entrambi con il sorriso sulle labbra.  
\-----


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ragazzi sono un po' a corto di soldi.

Stavano viaggiando e dormendo in macchina da ormai una settimana e i loro corpi chiedevano pietà. Era passato quasi un mese dal massaggio che Sam fece a Dean e nessuno lo aveva più menzionato, senza contare il piccolo incidente del maggiore che mai nella sua vita aveva intenzione di rimembrare.  
Si erano fermati in un ristorante a cenare e stavano discutendo su cosa fare: potevano dormire in macchina o affittare una camera con gli ultimi soldi che avevano. Inutile dire che entrambi optarono per l'ultima. Non era umanamente possibile continuare il business di famiglia se ad ogni movimento si aveva un acciacco.  
Andarono al motel più vicino e chiesero quanto potessero concludere con i soldi che avevano e ricevettero come risposta che solo una camera con un letto singolo era comprabile. Se lo fecero bastare, alla fine non è che non abbiano mai dormito insieme sullo stesso letto.  
Diedero documenti falsi e si incamminarono con il minimo indispensabile verso la stanza, aprirono la porta e capirono che forse avevano fatto una cavolata. Il letto non era abbastanza grande per due uomini e non c'era alcun divano che potesse essere sfruttato.  
Accantonarono il pensiero e si fecero uno dopo l'altro una doccia rimanendo dopo in solo boxer e t-shirt, ma quando poi arrivò il momento di andare a dormire nessuno dei due fece il primo passo per vestirsi.  
Si ritrovarono mezzi svestiti sotto le coperte, schiene che si sfioravano ad ogni movimento e volti rivolti dalla parte opposta.  
Chiacchierarono un po' per ammazzare il tempo prima di addormentarsi e ci riuscirono senza problemi, cullati ciascuno dal respiro calmo e rilassato dell'altro, sapendo che almeno in quel momento erano salvi e non avevano nulla di cui preoccuparsi.  
Sam si svegliò ad un certo punto della notte e dall'orario segnato sul telefono capì che erano le due e mezza. Buttò lo sguardo al di là della sua spalla e vide Dean che dormiva rivolto verso di lui, con il volto non corrucciato, senza sopracciglia aggrottate né qualche sorriso malizioso. Sembrava il vecchio Dean, quello che -anche se con un passato travagliato- preferiva, che sperava di poter riavere quando tutto prima o poi sarebbe finito.  
Si perse così tanto nel guardare suo fratello che non si accorse che questo si stava muovendo, ma non svegliando. Il maggiore si stava avvicinando a Sam e questo gli fece capire cosa stesse accadendo: si ritrovò con il braccio di Dean che lo stringeva a sé, la testa incastrata nell'incavo del suo collo e il suo respiro caldo su di esso.  
Non osò muoversi, sapendo che un minimo movimento avrebbe potuto svegliare il fratello e che la situazione venutasi a creare non era una delle migliori. Non chiuse occhio finché non sentì il suo nome uscire dalla labbra del fratello, con tale che delicatezza che si lasciò abbracciare da lui e si riaddormentò.  
Fu il turno di Dean di alzarsi dopo due ore, ma lui non controllò l'orario, semplicemente guardò fuori dalla finestra il cielo e vedendolo ancora scuro capì che non era ancora arrivata l'ora di alzarsi. Cercò di muoversi ma si trovò impossibilitato, notò il perché e si immobilizzò.  
Per essersi addormentati di spalle questa è una situazione abbastanza divertente: le braccia di Dean attorno al torso di Sam che si congiungevano sulla sua schiena, le loro gambe attorcigliate fra di loro con quella superiore del fratello appoggiata sul lato del suo bacino, la faccia di Sam nell'incavo del suo collo con la bocca che ad ogni respiro si muoveva lungo la sua lunghezza. La guancia di Dean era appoggiata ai capelli dei fratello e poteva sentire il loro profumo -il ragazzo si ostinava ad usare cinquemila prodotti per quei capelli- che gli riempiva le narici e non poteva fare a meno di rimanere lì, circondato da Sam e tutto ciò che lo potesse ricordare. Se prima si trovavano uno di fronte all'altro, ad un certo punto il minore si mosse e andò a posizionarsi per metà sopra Dean: la gamba che prima era posizionata sopra al suo fianco ora era fra le sue gambe e si stava avvicinando pericolosamente ad una zona off-limits, almeno per coloro che facevano parte della famiglia. Cercò si muoversi ma ciò rese la morsa delle braccia di Sam ancora più stretta e si avvicinarono sempre di più. Più Dean tentava, più diminuiva la distanza fra i due e si trovarono in questo modo più vicini possibile, intricati fra di loro ed estremamente sensibili. O almeno questo valeva per Dean. Presto Dean si ritrovò con il ginocchio di Sam a contatto con il proprio membro e, ad ogni movimento, questo andava a sfregare contro la crescente erezione che il maggiore cercava tanto di far andare via. Provò a mettere più forza per allontanarsi da Sam ma quest'ultimo non faceva altro che avvinghiarsi e ad emettere dei suoni di protesta. La situazione era completamente sbagliata e diventava sempre peggio; questo però finché il minore non si staccò di sua iniziativa. Senza perdere altro tempo Dean balzò in piedi e si diresse verso il bagno per alleviare un po' di dolore. Non provò neanche con una doccia fredda, direttamente aprendosi il bottone dei pantaloni e infilandosi una mano nei boxer. Non ci mise molto -la situazione con il fratello stava andando avanti da un po'- e appena si rese conto di quel che aveva fatto si pulì e uscì di casa, non curandosi del fatto che l'alba non fosse ancora arrivata o che Sammy si sarebbe svegliato senza nessuno accanto. Appena chiuse la porta dietro di sé respirò a pieni polmoni l'aria esterna e si mise al volante dell'Impala, non curante di dove sarebbe andato o quando sarebbe tornato. Sam aveva un telefono e poteva sempre chiamarlo nel caso avesse avuto bisogno. Non tornò fino alle tre di quel pomeriggio, con i vestiti stropicciati e del rossetto sul collo. Trovarsi qualcuno con cui passare un paio di ore non era difficile per Dean Winchester, neanche se era mattina e l'ora di bere non era ancora arrivata. Appena rientrò in camera trovò Sam al tavolo che faceva ricerche al computer come un qualsiasi altro giorno. Non si curò di salutare il fratello e filò dritto in doccia. Magari una bella doccia calda gli avrebbe fatto dimenticare quel che era successo quella notte.


	3. Chapter 3

Era sabato sera e Sam e Dean avevano deciso di andare a bere qualcosa. Vicino al motel in cui stavano c'era un bar che sembrava fatto apposta per loro e non ci misero molto a farsi una doccia e incamminarsi verso di esso.  
Appena entrati scannarono la stanza ed assimilarono le sue caratteristiche: bancone di fronte a loro, tavoli da biliardo sulla sinistra, bagni in fondo sulla destra posti accanto ai tavolini. Controllarono velocemente per le uscite di emergenza e si avvicinarono al bancone.  
"Due birre e due shot di qualcunque cosa tu preferisca" sorrise Dean alla cameriera che li stava servendo e la guardò mentre si allontanava per preparare il loro ordine.  
"Qualcuno qui ha intenzione di finire la serata in bellezza" disse Sam.  
"Oh Sammy tu non ne hai idea" rispose Dean e mandò giù lo shot di tequila che la ragazza aveva appena portato. Il fratello fece lo stesso e l'alcol gli bruciò la gola, facendogli strizzare gli occhi, ma questo non li fermò dall'ordinarne altri.  
Si ritrovarono ben presto a cinque shot ciascuno di liquori vari e, sebbene Dean fosse solo un pochino brillo, Sam si sentiva ormai ubriaco, biascicava parole confuse e le strascicava in modo disordinato.  
Dean stava vincendo un gioco a biliardo in cui aveva scommesso praticamente tutti i soldi che gli rimanevano quando si sentì abbracciare da dietro e un forte odore di alcol gli pervase le narici. "Deeaannn che faaii?" gli disse Sam nell'orecchio, non curante degli occhi incuriositi che li stavano osservando.  
Dean si tranquillizzò subito sapendo che non era uno sconosciuto che si era attaccato alla sua schiena, ma rimase comunque sull'attenti per gli uomini e le donne dagli sguardi affamati che si erano posati su suo fratello.

"Sam sto giocando a biliardo, appena ho finito torno da te, va bene?" disse Dean buttando lo sguardo sul volto di Sam, appoggiato alla sua spalla. La distanza fra le loro labbra era quasi nulla, ma poco importava. Erano fratelli, non si facevano problemi per i possibili commenti omofobi.  
Il maggiore voleva tornare alla partita che suo fratello aveva interrotto, ma se il corpo del minore attaccato al suo gli rendeva difficile ragionare, ancora di più gli erano negati i movimenti. Non poteva mica chinarsi con Sammy incollato alla sua schiena!  
"Sammy, lasciami finire la partita e poi torno subito da te. Va bene?" disse Dean dolcemente e lo convinse a sedersi su una sedia vicino al tavolo, almeno per tenere sott'occhio i movimenti del più piccolo.  
Sam si lasciò guidare dalle parole e dai gesti del più grande e quando si ritrovò seduto, non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo dal fratello, i suoi movimenti, il suo sguardo, la concentrazione che era riflessa sulla sua espressione, tutto ciò che facesse. Si trovava ipnotizzato da queste piccole cose che lo rendevano semplicemente Dean.  
Il flusso dei suoi pensieri era così intenso e fisso che non si accorse che Dean gli stava parlando preoccupato.  
"Sam, Sammy, ci sei amico?" disse e per quello si riprese subito.  
"Heyy certoo che ci sono, non mi veeedi?" disse e si mise a ridere, avvicinandosi pericolosamente al volto dell'altro.  
Dean si ritrasse subito e gli disse che sarebbero andati a casa, non pensava che Sam fosse capace di sostenere altri drink nel caso ne fossero arrivati ancora.  
Il fratello più grande aiuto Sam ad alzarsi, ponendo un braccio intorno ai suoi fianchi e mettendosi uno dei suoi intorno alle spalle.  
Non appena uscirono dalla porta Sam perse l'equilibrio e Dean lo aiutò a non cadere. Il più giovane posò le proprie mani sul petto dell'altro per stabilizzarsi e sentì i muscoli sotto contrarsi e lavorare per sorreggerli entrambi.  
Il contatto gli fece venire la pelle d'oca e appena si rialzarono desiderò rifarlo, perché gli era piaciuto e perché in parte l'alcol lo rendeva più affettuoso del solito.  
Per suo rammarico però non risuccesse e si trovarono ben presto davanti alla porta della stanza; Dean fece appoggiare Sam al muro e aprì la porta, poi lo aiutò ad entrare e lo posizionò sul letto. Lo aiutò a togliere le scarpe e la giacca, per poi dirgli di rimuovere pantaloni e maglietta nel caso avesse voluto dormire meglio e si avviò verso il bagno.  
Sam non fece nulla e rimase fermo ai piedi del letto a pensare a suo fratello, a come riesciusse con così poco a dimostrare tutto il suo affetto, senza dover utilizzare le parole.

Dean tornò dal bagno con indosso dei semplici boxer, pronto per andare a dormire, ma appena vide lo stato in cui Sam era rimasto si bloccò e si avvicino. "Sammy tutto bene?" ma Sam era troppo impegnato a pensare e non gli rispose. Dean si sedette accanto a lui sul letto e Sam si voltò, tirando Dean verso di sé e abbracciandolo.  
Dean, preso alla sprovvista, rimase interdetto per pochi secondi, per poi avvolgere le sue braccia intorno al più piccolo e appoggiando il mento sulla sua testa.  
"Shh Sammy va tutto bene, è tutto okay" e intanto muoveva la sua mano lungo la schiena di Sam, cercando di trasmettergli sicurezza.  
Sam si lasciò cullare e, una volta calmato, non si staccò e rimasero abbracciati.  
Fu Dean il primo a staccarsi e fece alzare in piedi Sam, gli si avvicinò e gli rimosse la t-shirt. Sarebbe stato più imbarazzante se non avessero avuto alcol in circolo, ma nessuno lo commentò. Quando fu il turno dei pantaloni si bloccò un attimo, ma mandò al diavolo ogni voce nella testa e si inginocchiò davanti al fratello e aprì il bottone, facendo scorrere la cerniera e infilando due dita nella cinta, prima di cominciare a rimuoverli.  
Quando ebbe finito fece stendere Sam sotto le coperte, ma appena si girò per andare verso il suo letto, una mano sulla maglietta lo fermò. "Dean ti andrebbe di... No scherzo fa nulla. Buonanotte".  
"Dimmi pure Sammy, non è un problema" e quando il più piccolo lo guardò cambiò idea; era evidente che la domanda lo mettesse a disagio, ma lo sguardo rilassato di Dean gli avrebbe fatto rivelare anche i suoi segreti più oscuri.  
"Ti andrebbe di dormire con me stanotte? Solo stanotte poi non te lo chiedo più, promesso" disse Sam imbarazzato, con l'intera faccia che andava a fuoco e il cuore che gli batteva all'impazzata.  
Dean non se lo fece ripetere due volte e fece spostare un po' il più giovane, alzando le coperte e infilandosi sotto insieme al fratello. Sam senza pensarci si avvicinò e mise il capo sopra al petto di Dean e quest'ultimo circondò il corpo dell'altro con le braccia, facendo piccoli cerchi sulla sua schiena con i polpastrelli.  
In quel momento erano solo loro due senza alcuna distrazione, come ai vecchi tempo quando Dean usava cullarlo quando aveva troppa paura per addormentarsi o la mancanza dei genitori si faceva sentire.  
Si addormentarono così, confortati e rassicurati entrambi dai respiri dell'altro.


	4. Chapter 4

Avevano appena finito una caccia, un gruppo di lupi mannari che da qualche tempo terrorizzava e uccideva le persone di una cittadina in montagna, vicino a Deer Valley, nello Utah, e si stavano dirigendo verso il motel del giorno. Nulla di spettacolare con la sua carta da parati verdognola e qualsiasi tenda presente di colore giallo, ma ai ragazzi bastava avere un luogo in cui potersi riposare.

Sam aveva visto il ragazzo mutato graffiare Dean, ma sapeva che insistendo non sarebbe riuscito a convincere Dean a farsi medicare. In questi casi valeva molto attendere, perché alla fine il maggiore si sarebbe reso conto della gravità e avrebbe chiesto all'altro di essere aiutato.

L'unico problema della ferita però era il luogo in cui era stato colpito e Dean non si sentiva a suo agio -dopo gli ultimi fatti avvenuti in vicinanza del fratello- di sentire le mani di quello sul proprio petto, delicate e attente che gli disinfettavano e bendavano la ferita.

L'avrebbe fatto da solo, decise. Andò in bagno, chiuse la porta a chiave dietro di sé e cominciò a pulire il graffio. La posizione che doveva mantenere e la sua poca pazienza però gli fecero mandare a quel paese ogni suo buona intenzione e, alzando esasperato le mani per aria, lasciò cadere tutti gli attrezzi necessari nel lavandino.

Il rumore preoccupò Sam che, in un batter d'occhio, si ritrovò con l'orecchio premuto contro la porta del bagno a chiedere se fosse tutto okay.

"Sam non preoccuparti, ho solo fatto cadere le forbici nel lavandino" aveva risposto Dean e questo aveva tranquillizzato il minore, ma alla seconda volta (perché Dean riprovò a ripetere il meccanismo fallendo) oltre al rumore metallico si aggiunsero anche imprecazioni non molto lusinghiere.

Sam non si lasciò intenerire questa volta e cominciò a bussare sula porta, pregando il fratello di farlo entrare. Non si poteva mai essere troppo sicuri dopo che si tornava da una caccia con dei lupi mannari, così come con dei vampiri o checchessia.

"Dean fammi entrare. Prometto di uscire non appena mi sarò assicurato che non ci sono problemi" aveva pregato Sam. "Per favore Dean" e il maggiore non poté che aprire la porta per fare entrare il fratello preoccupato.

Sam osservò scrupolosamente per una dozzina di secondi il volto dell'altro, alla ricerca di un qualche segnale che potesse indicare una possibile trasformazione, ma rendendosi conto che non c'era nulla tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si calmò.

"Dean qual è il problema? Perché hai sbraitato prima?" chiese il minore e Dean gli rispose che non riusciva a sistemare la ferita. Il non poter essere di aiuto o capace di riuscire in un'operazione così semplice lo turbava e far fare tutto il lavoro a Sam lo faceva sentire di completo intralcio.

Sam non aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire per capire che a Dean non piacesse incaricarlo di tutto, ma questo non lo disturbava. Anzi, al contrario lo entusiasmava sempre sentirsi utile. Nel profondo del suo cuore sapeva che ormai il suo era un bisogno malato di compiacere Dean, ma l'affetto che provava nei suoi confronti era tutt'altro che negativo e non poteva che crescere ogni giorno.

Sam fece sedere Dean sul bordo del letto e pose davanti a lui una sedia su cui si sarebbe poi seduto. Con un colpetto al ginocchio gli comunicò di aprire le gambe e ci si collocò in mezzo. Erano abbastanza vicini da sentire il calore dell'altro, ma in questo momento rimettere a posto la ferita di Dean era una priorità e non ci badarono.

Il minore imbevette un pezzo di cotone con del disinfettante e gentilmente cominciò a strofinarlo lungo tutta la ferita pulendola. Ad ogni passata veniva rimosso del sangue e Sam dovette farne più del previsto per pulirla completamente.

"Dean dimmi se ti faccio male" disse Sam con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra, sapendo che in nessun modo avrebbe mai ammesso di star provando dolore per del disinfettante.

"Sammy sai che non pot-" ma non riuscì a finire la frase che una fitta di dolore lo pervase. Provò a non darlo a vedere ma la vicinanza rendeva impossibile mancare anche i minimi dettagli.

Sam rise sotto i denti per preservare la "mascolinità" del fratello, ma sapeva che un giorno o l'altro avrebbe ritirato fuori l'argomento per prenderlo in giro.

Il minore pulì attentamente la ferita da tutto il sangue e passò alla fasciatura. Non era una lesione estremamente profonda né estesa, ma il punto non era uno dei migliori -proprio sopra al cuore- e doveva prestarci abbastanza attenzione. Sam cominciò a porre la benda sul petto dell'altro e gli chiese di aiutarlo, mantenendo la fascia ferma intanto che il minore la fissava. Con ogni passata da parte di Sam le loro mani si toccavano e ad ogni sfioramento entrambi buttavano uno sguardo sul volto dell'altro, sperando di non essere beccati l'uno dall'altro. Alla fine della medicatura nessuno dei due si mosse e rimasero con le gambe che si toccavano per qualche minuto. Fu Sam il primo a rompere il ghiaccio e a dire che aver finito il suo capolavoro, distanziandosi dall'altro e dandogli il tempo di giudicare se il modo in cui aveva bendato la ferita fosse troppo stretto o scomodo. Dean mosse la spalla in più modi per testarla e, una volta soddisfatto, diede una pacca sulla spalla del fratello e gli arruffò i capelli in gesto di gratitudine, perché per lui era più facile comunicare agendo che parlando. Quella sera, dato il dolore che comunque la ferita gli stava provocando, Sam gli diede degli antidolorifici e in pochissimo tempo Dean si trovò accasciato sul letto con un sorriso da ebete sul volto a guardare la tv. Stavano trasmettendo un programma sulla vita dei pinguini scontato, ma in quel momento gli sembrava la trasmissione più importante del mondo. "Hey Sammy" disse Dean prima che potesse fermarsi, con un po' della medicina in corpo che lo rendeva più malleabile "grazie per oggi. Non te lo dico mai ma volevo che lo sapessi" finì con un sorriso sulla labbra, prima di addormentarsi di colpo senza aspettare una risposta da suo fratello. Sam rimase allibito ma spense la televisione e la luce sorridendo, infilandosi sotto le coperte e osservando il volto del fratello fino a raggiungendo il sonno in pace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 di questo capitolo

Un'altra settimana stava iniziando e Sam si trovò una chiamata sul telefono. A quanto pare era Jody che chiedeva se i ragazzi fossero liberi per risolvere un caso di cui la donna aveva sentito parlare in una città vicino alla sua.

"Certo Jody, nessun problema. Mandami l'indirizzo che ci mettiamo in viaggio oggi pomeriggio" mentre con il capo e le braccia faceva segni a Dean di cominciare a prepararsi, dato che in poco tempo si sarebbero dovuti mettere alla guida.

Non ci misero molto e in poco più di un'oretta si ritrovarono in strada, a bordo dell'Impala con il solito cd rock di Dean a tutto volume. Sam non l'avrebbe mai ammesso ma erano questi i momenti che apprezzava di più nella sua vita: Dean, l'Impala, la musica che non gli piaceva e il sorriso sulle labbra, mentre fuori dal finestrino vedeva sfrecciare i diversi paesaggi.

Arrivarono dopo alcune ore in Sud Dakota e andarono dritti verso la caserma di Jody. Sapevano che in quel momento era in servizio e sembrava giusto andare a fare un salto. Era da un po' che non si vedevano e salutare lei e gli altri non avrebbe fatto male, anzi, avrebbe fatto piacere a tutti.

"Ma guarda chi c'è!" appena entrati nella centrale videro Jody alzarsi e andare loro incontro.

"Hey Jody tutto bene?" sorrise Sam alla donna e l'abbracciò, chiedendosi quando effettivamente fosse stata l'ultima volta che si fossero visti. Qualche settimana o forse qualche mese, non si ricordava più. La cognizione del tempo era un dato superfluo se il tuo lavoro era uccidere mostri e salvare l'umanità... di nuovo.

"Va tutto bene qua Sam. Voi invece come state? Spero non sia successo nulla di grave intanto che eravate lontani" disse la donna tranquillamente intanto che si muoveva per abbracciare l'altro fratello che stava aspettando il suo momento. Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, ma Dean apprezzava questi momenti di ritrovo, in cui potesse constatare che stessero tutti bene e non ci fossero problemi imminenti da risolvere.

"A me l'abbraccio non viene dato?" disse il maggiore sorridendo e prendendo l'amica fra le braccia "Spero tu non preferisca Sammy a me, Jody" aggiunse scherzando, facendole capire che tutto era normale e che non ci fossero stati incidenti di percorso.

"Mi fa piacere sentirvi ragazzi, ma ci sono cose che vi devo dire su questo caso" e così si ritrovarono a parlare della casa che a detta di molte persone del posto era infestata.

A quanto pare molte delle persone che ci erano andate ad abitare o che in un modo o nell'altro ci erano entrate non hanno fatto più ritorno. Per questo motivo nessuno voleva più andarci ad abitare, sebbene non fosse ancora del tutto chiusa al pubblico. La gente era libera di acquistarla, ma nessuno sembrava avere abbastanza coraggio, nonostante il prezzo basso e il perfetto mantenimento.

"Va bene Jody. Vedremo cosa si può fare e poi ti informiamo" si alzò Sam e uscirono dalla caserma, ma non prima di aver salutato Jody nello stesso modo di prima, abbracciandosi e augurandosi di non finire in un alcun pasticcio.

Se ne andarono dalla stazione e si diressero due città più a Nord, dove la rinomata casa degli orrori si trovava e prenotarono una stanza per qualche. Il solito metodo dei fratelli Winchester per organizzarsi sul da farsi. Erano riusciti ad accumulare alcune informazioni sull'edificio e vennero a scoprire che tutte le persone che erano scomparse da quella casa erano tutte coppie alla ricerca di una casa in cui vivere insieme. Nessuno dei compratori single, o che comunque non aveva intenzioni di comprarla per il compagno, era mai stato toccato.

Non ci volle molto per i fratelli per capire che probabilmente avevano a che fare con uno spirito vendicativo, probabilmente lasciato dall'amante e in cerca di vendetta contro tutti coloro che al contrario suo non avevano avuto tale sfortuna.

I ragazzi capirono che per sconfiggere l'entità nella casa dovevano trovare qualcuna che si fingesse loro compagna. Inutile dire che i loro buoni propositi si rivelarono tutti inutili, contando che nessuno fosse abbastanza vicino e che Jody non avesse tempo per questo caso.

L'ultima opzione che rimase loro fu quella di spacciarsi per coppia appena creata, che cercavano un luogo in cui potersi trasferire, con non poco rammarico da parte di entrambi.

"E' la prima e ultima volta che facciamo una cosa del genere Sam" digrignò i denti Dean, mentre si dirigevano verso la casa immobiliare. Dovettero metterci tutti loro stessi per cercare di apparire un minimo credibili se il loro piano voleva funzionare e cercarono di convincere il venditore a dare loro l'opportunità di passare una settimana nella casa senza pagare, per vedere se si trovavano bene o se le voci di corridoio erano vere.

"Sa, il mio ragazzo non è la persona più coraggiosa del mondo e vorrei fargli capire che in quella casa non c'è alcuno spirito di cui potrebbe aver paura" disse Dean, sorridendo falsamente a causa dell'imbarazzo alla parola 'ragazzo' e appoggiando con un po' troppa forza la sua mano sulla coscia del fratello. Al movimento repentino Sam sobbalzò ma cercò di non darlo a vedere tossendo. Dean l'avrebbe pagata per questo, poco ma sicuro.

Senza destare sospetti pose la propria mano su quella del maggiore e lentamente gliela spostò sul ginocchio, lontano da parti che Dean non avrebbe mai dovuto toccare. "Purtroppo Jack ha ragione. Non sono fan di questo genere di cose" comunicò Sam, utilizzando i nomi falsi che si erano dati poco prima di entrare nell'edificio. Jack e Daniel, la nuova coppia gay in città. Peccato che non sarebbero stati abbastanza per conoscere i vicini.

Convinsero l'uomo a farsi dare le chiavi della casa per una settimana e in poco meno di mezz'ora si ritrovarono davanti alla villetta con l'Impala. Scesero contemporaneamente e presero le borse con loro. Prima si liberavano di questo problema meglio era. Non appena misero piede nella casa si accorsero dell'arredamento novecentesco e andarono ad appoggiare la roba sulle sedie già presenti in cucina. Si divisero le stanze e le controllarono tutte, dalla cantina all'attico: ovunque andassero non c'era anima 'viva'. Non si mosse nulla per tutto il pomeriggio e arrivata sera si ritrovarono con un solo letto su cui poter dormire. Molti mobili non era presenti e con essi anche il divano. Almeno il letto non era piccolo e avrebbero potuto starci in due senza problemi.

Mentre uno si spogliava, l'altro era in bagno e viceversa. Appena si infilarono sotto le coperte con solo i boxer sentirono un rumore provenire dal salotto giù. Nulla di eclatante, ma il loro istinto da cacciatori prese il sopravvento. Si incamminarono con la pistola alla mano, ma non sentirono alcun rumore durante tutto il sopralluogo. Diedero la colpa a qualche animale che viveva nel muro.

Fecero per mettersi comodi sotto le coperte ma ricominciarono i rumori. Questa volta però rimasero a letto, cercando di capire che cosa li stesse provocando. La caduta di una qualche lampada li fece rimettere in piedi ma anche da lì in poi non sentirono più nulla. Tornarono a letto per la terza volta e cercarono di capire il metodo di azione di questo fantasma. "Forse agisce solo se siamo vicini o stiamo facendo qualcosa che ad esso non piace, alla fine solo le coppie sono state attaccate. Può essere che sia la vicinanza fra le persone" disse Sam e pensarono sul da farsi. "Intendi dire che dovremmo comportarci come una coppia effettiva Sam? Imbarazzante" ma Dean non fece nulla per allontanarsi, al contrario si rilassò sotto le coperte e si avvicinò impercettibilmente all'altro.

Sam invece cambiò proprio posizione per stare completamente contatto con Dean, dalle spalle ai piedi che si toccavano ed entrambi sentivano il calore dell'altro. Dean al tocco si contrasse, non aspettandosi il cambiò repentino, ma notando che Sam non sarebbe andato oltre si tranquillizzò di nuovo. "Bel metodo Sammy, prossima volta però organizziamoci meglio eh" scherzò e fece l'occhiolino a Sam.

A quanto pare il metodo funzionò perché i rumori si fecero più incessanti e vicini e in poco tempo il fantasma si materializzò davanti ai piedi del letto. Si alzarono in fretta con ciascuno la propria arma ma non appena si allontanarono l'uno dall'altro il fantasma, così come era apparso, riscomparì. Dean imprecò cose poco carine e Sam si buttò sul letto stanco. "Non può sparire ogni volta che siamo pronti all'attacco cazzo" urlò Dean.

Si girò per parlare con il fratello, ma non appena lo fece si accorse che il minore si era addormentato. Come potesse in una tale posizione era un mistero, ma Dean poco se ne curò e andò a prendere una coperta, si sedette accanto al corpo immobile del fratello e coprì entrambi. Quella sera capì che non avrebbe dormito molto.


End file.
